Just A Test
by EternalRose
Summary: They did not need words to express themselves, already perfectly in tune with each other to know that due morning, the night would never be mentioned. Never be heard of. But it would most definitely never be forgotten. AkuRoku


Silk. It was rubicund silk falling over eyes and satin ivory flesh gleaming white under the crescent moon. The crimson lips moved wordlessly, no sound dared disturb the silence. The ribbon that bound them to this place was fragile, easily broken.

One wrong word could break it.

A limb; five long fingers laced with another, slighter bigger, warmer hand, it held onto its clutch but it was not desperate. There was no desperation in this place. It was with longing, seeking permission for comfort, warmth.

An enigma. Something surreal that would never last.

Both knew of course. Tonight was a special night; it was one of a kind. It could only happen once and that was now.

Could either dare to utter a singular syllable? Could either look away?

A deep, meaningful gaze. It cut deep, deep into hearts that were misplaced. Hearts that should have been filled with happiness and longing, but were empty caskets of nothing but space. A space that could never be filled no matter how many nights like these would happen in a future that for them, was bleak and undetermined. Almost as bleak as the unchanging starless black cloth called the sky, which was, pitiable as it was, the only thing that seemed to offer calmness to those that lurked in the shadows.

They were among them, except on the outside, ivory skin, glassy eyes, expressionless faces made them slightly more human than those they hunted. Without that human mask they could just as easily blend, meshing with the dark that already had claim over the hearts they so desperately sought.

A pang of pain. An ache in the bottomless void were a heart should be. The only feeling they would ever know, ever understand. Even on the hill, laying down with nothing but each other for company, the connection between clasped hands was almost absent. A sharp tingle, a slight warmth.

That was it. Nothing more. It barely lingered.

The pain released another painful throng, echoing in empty chests simultaneously. Hands tightened around another, fingers curled and glassy eyes filled with droplets neither knew the origin of. It was alien. It was strange. It was new. But it felt good.

Another enigma. But it was all a test. It was just a stupid test to expand on what they thought they knew. To grasp vital information never before ventured by their kind and they were already unaware of the consequences to follow an act that was done out of innocence, at first. But that point between yearn for knowledge and a simple yearn for one another had long since been passed, yet still they remained wholly ignorant of it. Such a thing was sin to them; there was no attachment, warmth or friendship. It was merely a relationship manufactured by their needs to simply exist, that's what they thought. And whether they chose to ignore it or not, they had gradually become solely dependent on the other, catching them when they fell, being that constant thread of light rescuing them from the darkness.

But that thread was wearing thin.

The bitter sweet taste melted on their tongues. Lips brushed, hands explored new depths and limbs tangled, tossing and turning, knocking. It was something unthought-of, idiotic, causing the rupture of unwarrantable emotion neither could properly understand in the absence of hearts they so desperately longed for and could never attain. In not desperation, but in longing they sought to attempt to gain, even though perhaps significant knowledge, about what they were experiencing. They sought the freedom of expression, a love that they had never been granted. And a bland, unfeeling love it was.

The jolts of electricity burning their exposed flesh with every slight touch, taste, sense. Two bodies mingling into one, becoming a whole. Becoming perfectly in tune with each presence than they could have ever dared to imagine. They had succeeded, but they were far from uncovering the answers they so longed for. The new information gained was just a small step, a baby step. There was a lot more needed to be done before their minds could begin to grasp the meaning of what it was to have a heart, because it was something that no-one could ever really learn; they were just born with the knowledge that they so desperately sought.

And when the time came to end, there was no sadness. No tears matting the silk hair and staining flesh red. Just silence. Deep, ragged breaths. A cool breeze and with it a surge of exerted emotions that they no longer required. It was just a test, nothing more. It was just a test.

A theory. A step towards their goal.

The fingers unwound, hot and warm now and each owner reclaimed their own, staring into the black abyss with peaceful expressions. Lips were taut, upturned slightly in the faintest of smiles. For a moment, no words needed to be exchanged between either person as if both understood what they 'feeling'. They did not need words to express themselves, already perfectly in tune with each other to know that due morning, the night would never be mentioned. Never be heard of. But it would most definitely never be forgotten.

But the silence had to be broken.

"Feel anything?" the first, the bravest spoke. Bright glassy green eyes glittered.

The other turned his face away, almost in shame. Blonde tufts shielded his wide crystal-blue eyes, wet with tears. "Did you?"

"Nothing more than last time." Masterfully composed, but there was a slight hint of something close to disappointment in his voice.

Eyes met again, deep, meaningfully. Almost saddened.

"Again, Axel?"

Lips curved upwards. A smile. "Not tonight. We better go back."

The wind was hard then, blowing through the tendrils of hair, cooling the heated skin; the heat didn't seem to simmer much. Blue eyes looked downward to the ground, fingers laced together in a lap of black satin. Axel, too, looked away with understanding: neither wanted it to end. But reality was calling.

This haven was just a momentary escape from the harsh reality that was their lives. Only here allowed them to fully and freely express thoughts, feelings, fears. And only hear would those things expressed stay. After all, everything here was just a test. It wasn't real. There could never be an Axel and his Roxas. There would only ever be two single entities, never granted permission to become a whole, like they truly wanted to. Stubbornness kept the reality of that fact safely hidden, because to the heartless duo, everything was just an experiment. A speculation.

It wasn't real.

* * *

I wrote this late last night. The idea just came to me :/  
I wanted to do something different with my writing... what dya think? :)

Rose

x


End file.
